Rentrer
by MoonFactory
Summary: "Vous avez sombré dans la folie, le sourire aux lèvres. Votre transformation était indéniable. Aucun son ne sortait alors que vous hurliez votre détresse. "Je veux rentrer" ne cessiez-vous de répéter. Mais où vouliez-vous donc rentrer ?"


**Titre : **Rentrer

**Auteur : **Moon

**Rating : **T

**Disclamer : **AS et tout ses personnages sont à Kaori Yuki. Par contre, mon histoire, elle est à moi, la moindre phrase, la moindre virgule.

**Note :**

J'aurai voulu un ton triste, ça devrait être une sorte de lettre d'adieu de Katan au monde, donc poignant, gnangnan et on d'vait pleurer à la fin. Seuls les premiers et derniers paragraphes le sont vraiment. C'est là que j'ai échoué. Cet OS est l'un des premiers que je publie, j'en attends beaucoup.

Je dois la correction à Harmony, merci !

NB : Je suis plutôt psychorigide de la 3ème édition d'AS. Conclusion les noms sont ceux des anciennes éditions, d'où ROCHEL et pas Rosiel ou Roshiel.

* * *

><p>Comment peut-il se jeter comme ça dans mes bras et vouloir m'étrangler l'instant suivant ? Non, je n'en retire aucun sentiment négatif. J'en serais incapable. Même sans son emprise. Ces changements m'attristent au plus au point. D'autant plus qu'ils sont de plus en plus fréquents. Comment pourrais-je le haïr ? Il est tout. Pour moi en tout cas. Je ne pourrais pas vous expliquez...C'est – en quelque sorte – l'histoire d'un amour. Mais même ce terme salit nos rapports. Il est, ici, si rempli d'hérésie. Alors que c'est un sentiment noble. Le Paradis a un goût de pourriture, encore une fois.<p>

Tout d'abord, ces confessions ne seront sans doute jamais retrouvées. Il se peut même que je sois moi-même amener à les détruire, ainsi, nul n'aura jamais connaissance de mes derniers sentiments. Peut-être serai-je vraiment dominé par votre instinct de destruction ? Je ne pourrais jamais vous en vouloir. Quand bien même vous détruiriez la dernière preuve de ce qui est – et de ce qui a été – mon libre arbitre.

Mais, je voudrais que l'on garde en tête qu'il ne m'ait jamais resté aucune rancoeur. À aucun moment. C'est surement la pensée la plus importante.

Après tout, il a le droit. Tout les droits. Sans paraître masochiste, je lui doit tout, il est normal que je lui retourne son "cadeau". Je subirai tout ses coups sans fléchir, cacherai, mentirai, pour sauvegarder sa réputation et au moins lui épargner la suprême douleur de se voir déshonorer publiquement. Je sais à quel point c'est important pour vous. Il est naturel que je sacrifie même mon statut à sa protection. "Je" n'existe finalement que depuis son attention. Avant, je serai mort sans avoir vécu. Il aurait fallu comprendre la dureté, le désespoir de notre existence - qui n'en est pas vraiment une -. Nous sommes une conscience sans corps, sans âme, sans conscience...Sans but. Les humains pensent que l'errance immatérielle est une forme que pourrait avoir la mort. Cela voudrait dire que nous sommes déjà mort sans [b]réellement[/b] avoir eu de "vie" ? N'est-ce pas rajouter une cruauté inutile à la chose ? Nul ne connait cette tragédie. Nos frères ne nous connaissent que sous l'affreuse nomination de "grigôls", on leurs apprend que chaque jour, qu'en déployant leurs pouvoirs, ils nous tuent par centaines..

Le jour de notre première rencontre est gravé dans ma mémoire, tel un miracle, il est apparu devant moi, baigné dans une lumière éclatante.

Avant lui, j'étais cela. Pire, contrairement à mes confrères, j'en avais douloureusement conscience. Je ne pouvais qu'hurler sans bruit, qu'attendre ma disparition pour espérer pouvoir émettre un son, le seul... Lui aussi souffrait, bien que nos soucis ne soient pas comparable, il se posait les mêmes questions. "A quoi notre existence sert-elle ?". Lui aussi, doutait. Et dans son extrême sensibilité, il pouvait entendre mes pleurs. C'est sans doute parce que nos détresses étaient semblables, qu'il s'est intéressé à moi. Bien que non pourvu de vision, je ressentais sa présence, aussi bien que la mienne, il était immense. Bien que sans corps, je ressentais sa chaleur. Il était l'Ange, le seul, tel que je ne l'avais vu, tel qu'il aurait toujours du être, dans sa splendeur et sa gloire. J'ai cru à une apparition divine. Il m'entoura de sa chaleur, me procurant substances et sensations. Je lui doit tout. La vie ne m'a pas été donné par Dieu, mais par lui. Mon corps, les sens, ma voix et même mon nom..

Je ne peux faire ce récit. La sensation d'exister est un concept que peuvent saisir uniquement ceux qui ont eu l'expérience de son contraire. Décrire est parfois inutilement fastidieux. C'était simplement, la plus belle chose au monde.

Cela étant dit, je peux confesser que toute ma vie, je n'ai cessé de le poursuivre. En réalité, il était toujours avec moi, je n'ai jamais perdu cette capacité à ressentir sa présence. Même si il était loin de moi, physiquement parlant. Le servir était la seule chose que je pouvais faire. Et encore une fois, nul question de dette, d'obligation ou de n'importe quelle autre chose de désagréable. Il est naturel que je sois auprès de lui, plus naturel que la progression de l'air dans mes poumons. Il est le vent qui l'y pousse. C'est une dépendance sans regrets, sans amertume. Sans addiction aucune, il n'est question ici que de bien-être que d'une impression de plénitude. Je ne désire que son bonheur, puisqu'il fait le mien, rien d'autre n'entre en compte. Je ne pouvait qu'être à ses cotés, quand bien même il me repoussait.

Encore plus quand j'ai su ce qui l'accablait. Sans doute, tout ceci existait-il déjà avant que je m'en rende compte. Mais assister à une de ces crises m'a ouvert les yeux.  
>Le voir pleurer dans mes bras fut ma première vraie expérience de la tristesse.<p>

Sa soeur lui manquait. Lui aussi, était incomplet. Je suis une partie de lui. Mais lui, de quoi est-il une partie... ? Il était trop différent des autres, trop éloigné, pour trouver auprès d'eux ce qui lui manquait. C'est pour ça qu'il avait tant besoin d'elle. Il était persuadé, qu'étant sa soeur, elle ressentirait la même chose et qu'ensemble, il se suffirait à eux-mêmes. C'est une pensée d'enfant. Les humains -auxquels je lui trouve de plus en plus de similitudes- au début de leur courte vie, pensent qu'ils ne vivront jamais qu'avec leur parents. Mais les anges n'ont pas de parents. Lui plus qu'un autre, puisqu'il est le plus proche de Dieu. Et ce genre de sentiment est formellement proscris. Certains disent qu'il est déjà déchus, depuis longtemps. Il est vrai que son comportement est parfois ambiguë mais ses sentiments pour Alexiel des plus purs. De plus, ils sont toujours resté inchangés. Qui pourrait le savoir mieux que moi ? Je suis à l'intérieur de lui autant qu'il est à l'intérieur de moi. Je confesse en avoir été souvent jaloux. C'était son plus grand souhait. Quand elle l'a rejeté, il en perdit l'esprit. Mais ne cessa jamais de l'aimer, et de désirer son amour, ou au moins son attention. Jusqu'à la totale obsession. Même maintenant, si proche de la fin, quand il efface jusqu'à son nom, quand il va jusqu'à m'[b]oublier[/b], son esprit reste entièrement dirigé vers elle. Cette attente puérile et douloureuse.

Malgré cela, Il est tout. Le père, le frère, l'amant. La tendresse que je lui porte n'a pas de limite. En réponse à celle qu'il m'a si longtemps prodigué et qu'il mérite au centuple. Je lui sacrifierai tout, de loin plus que ce que je fais actuellement. Après tout, il est le commencement de mon univers et mon univers tout entier. Je ne lui en veux même pas de m'avoir tué. Je ne lui ai jamais voulu, de rien. C'est sa folie qui m'a tué, et son amour qu'il l'a poussé à me ressusciter. Il ne pouvait vivre sans moi. La plus belle déclaration que l'on ait jamais faite, c'était celle-ci. Il m'a donné la vie, puis la mort, et la vie encore. Je continuerai à l'accompagner partout où il ira, au delà de la démence et de la mort, même quand je serais partie intégrante de lui-même.

Toujours. Il n'a jamais cessé de pleurer. J'ai toujours été très réceptif, puisque c'est à lui que je dois mon existence. Je n'ai cesé d'entendre, crier la voix de Rochel.

Supporter une destinée comme la sienne, pendant un si [b]long[/b] laps de temps, aurait rendu n'importe qui fou. Et il a fini fou... Sa dégénérescence était telle, que l'achever eut été un meilleur choix. Si seulement il avait eu, ce choix, le droit à cet échappatoire. Mais rien, rien ne peut mettre fin à ses tourments. Sa soeur l'aurait pu, il y a longtemps. Et a refusé. Il ne peut plus que souffrir. Et moi, l'accompagner, rester à ses cotés, l'aider à supporter du mieux que je le peux. Je sais qu'un jour, il reprendra totalement ce qu'il m'a donné. Il en aura besoin. Je partagerai alors totalement sa destiné. Sa folie sera mon bourreau. Je rejoindrai ma matrice. J'attend, moi aussi, la fin. Et ce rejet salvateur. Il est temps. Moi qui ne suis rien, réclame la fin. On ne pourrait supporter plus. Que quelqu'un entende cette prière.

Je prie pour que le repos lui soit accorder, qu'enfin, il trouve la paix. S'il vous plait, ne le haïssez pas. Il n'a, en réalité, jamais voulu commettre de massacre. L'immortalité rend fou. Il a tenté de l'empêcher en prévoyant son propre attentat. Ne lui jetez pas de pierre. Accordez lui, la plus belle des épitaphes, quand bien même elle ne reste que dans la mémoire du vent. Malgré les faits, malgré ses propres paroles, je continue à dire qu'il est un être merveilleux.

Je ne souhaite que votre bonheur, comme lui, à tous.

Vous avez sombré dans la folie, le sourire aux lèvres. Votre transformation était indéniable. Aucun son ne sortait alors que vous hurliez votre détresse. "Je veux rentrer" ne cessiez-vous de répéter. Mais [b]où[/b] vouliez-vous donc rentrer ?

Je suis certain qu'elle ne vous détestait pas. Et si le monde connaissait votre destin, il en ferait de même. Je suis persuadé que vous trouverez la paix dans l'endroit que vous cherchez.

Rentrons...


End file.
